gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Special Liquidation Police
The Special Liquidation Police (SLP) is one of the special forces of the LSPD in the game Grand Theft Auto Online , which was added with the "Matter Of Law" update. Description Location The SLP offices are located in the Los Santos Police Department Stations, where the employees' working apartments are located. The SLP operates throughout Los Santos, Blaine County and San Andreas water and air space. Armory and equipment ''Main article: SLP Equipment Usually, the SLP uses weaponized ground vehicles. Sometimes soldiers use the Maverick and the Predator. Also, the squad is equipped with special weapons. Purposes The SLP is engaged in the elimination and arrest of dangerous criminals, suppression of illegal trade and support of other units of LSPD. Police computer Every police vehicle and police station has a dedicated database computer that stores basic information about most Los Santos and Blaine County Criminals. Each profile has a photo, short bio with date of birth and places of residence, current status (alive/dead/arrested), as well as suspicions and accusations. Role of Protagonist in SLP Meeting Protagonist is called from an unknown person and offered to meet at Burger Shot in the Vespucci Canals. At the far table, the player is met by two men. The first is Wade Heston, a former Liberty City Police undercover detective. The second is Dave Norton — a FIB agent who eliminated the famous bank robber in 2004 in Ludendorff. The characters tell the Protagonist that law enforcement is unable to cope with the sharp increase in crime and illegal trade in Southern San Andreas. They offer him to join the SLP, arguing is that to defeat armed psychopaths can only be even more armed and professional psychopaths. Also they say that in the SLP Protagonist will have a good salary and other useful services. Dave guarantees the removal of the Protagonist of all charges and convictions for an additional fee, and Wade — to supply information, connections and useful advice. Joining the SLP If the player agrees to join the SLP, he will have to pay for all the damage caused to the police including medical services and insurance ($500 for 1 police officer, $600 for 1 NOOSE soldier and $100 for 1 emergency vehicle: the more the player was engaged in lawlessness, the more expensive it will be for him to join the SLP). After that, agent Norton will clear the player of all charges and give him access to buy the LSPD Office. Going into the office after the arrangement, the player will meet Wade Heston who will give him a brief tour. Going to work Any SLP player can enter the shift using the Interaction Menu (he must have less than 10,000 Wanted Units, have tattoos or coloring on his face, and be wanted for at least 48 minutes). In addition, each time before going to change the player must pay for the damage caused to the police. The player then joins "Squad" to other police players with their own chat. Unlike Motorcycle Clubs and Organizations, there is no leader in the Squad and each player has equal functions. There are several useful functions in the Squad menu: * Order the vehicle (instant call of one of the personal special vehicles in the police garage; Only Squad players who have been granted access by the owner have access to police vehicles; If a player leaves the Squad, he and all other players in his police vehicle will automatically exit) * Stealth mode (available if the SLP player is in civilian clothes and uses an unmarked police vehicle without suspicious modifications) * Missions (a few free mode missions) * Leave the Squad Elimination of suspects The main goal of SLP players is to arrest or kill a suspect. Unlike regular police, SLP uses an alternative system of Wanted Level : for crimes the player will earn SLP Wanted Points * Stealing civilian vehicle — '+5''' WP * Destroying civilian vehicle — +10 WP * Stealing police vehicle — +20 WP * Destroying police vehicle — +40 WP * Stealing military vehicle — +80 WP * Destroying military vehicle — +200 WP * Destroying player's vehicle — +500 WP * Destroying SLP vehicle — +700 WP * Killing a civilian (NPC) — +200 WP * Killing a police officer — +300 WP * Killing a NOOSE soldier — +400 WP * Killing a military, FIB — +500 WP * Killing a civilian (player) — +1000 WP * Killing SLP player — +2000 WP * Suicide (using a pistol or cyanide) — +1500 WP * Suicide (using explosives) — +500 WP * Destroying circumstantial evidence (Supplies / Special cargo / Vehicle cargo / Heist equipment / Air-freight cargo ) — + 4000 WP * Destroying of physical evidence (Sell missions) — +10% of the value of the goods in GTA$ '''WP Nuances The number of earned WP may increase or decrease depending on the following conditions: * Using Melee Weapons — '''x0.8 WP * Using explosives — x1.1 WP * Using the Minigun / the Widowmaker — x1.15 WP * Using Vehicle Homing Missiles — x1.25 WP * Using the Orbital cannon — x2 WP * Using "Neutral police" — x1.1 WP * Using "Off the radar" — x1.2 WP * Using Bull Shark Testosterone — x1.2 WP * Killing a player with more WP — x0.5 WP * Killing a player with less WP — x1.2 WP * Killing a player for revenge - x0.3 WP *If there are several conditions at the same time, the coefficients are multiplied. Liquidation Process By eliminating the suspect, the SLP player earns $ 5,000 and the suspect loses 1000 WP. This process also has some nuances: * Killing the suspect — suspect loses 1,000 WP * Arrest of the suspect — suspect loses 20,000 WP * Elimination (killing or arrest) of the suspect — police player gets $ 5 for each removed WP * Elimination of suspect with current normal Wanted Level — +$ 200 for 1 Wanted Star * Elimination by another SLP player of the suspect marked by the Tacking Device — x1.5 GTA$ * Elimination of the suspect using the "Off the Radar" — x3 GTA$ * Elimination of the suspect when SLP player is wearing uniform — x1, 7 GTA$ * Elimination of the suspect using a marked police vehicle — x1, 5 GTA$ * Help in eliminating the suspect — x0, 75 GTA$ *After multiple elimination of the same player, he will start losing $5,000 after each death, and then the value of the reward will be falling for police player. After a while, that player will be blacklisted, and the SLP won't be able to get a reward for eliminating him until the game itself strikes him out after a while. — this system will not allow SLP-players effectively earn by using dummy suspects. Other SLP actions in freemode Some players' actions in freemode (Client Jobs / Casino Work / CEO Work / Stealing and Selling Missions / Business Battles ) will also be visible to SLP players, and they will be able to take part in them. Example: Wade informs SLP-player about the Bank robbery. The SLP player arrives at the scene and sees another squad of police and several robbers, one of whom is equipped with Ballistic Equipment and the other carries a bag with gold bars. The task of the SLP player is to neutralize all the robbers and return the bars to the vault, but he can be prevented by another player who found out about the robbery by hacking the city camera system. The task of this player is to steal the bars and deliver them to the Client. Generally, all existing jobs of freemode like "It's an ambush, the cops were waiting for us here", "The cops got here before we did, so we're gonna have to deal with them too.", etc. along with the NPC-police can come and SLP-players who received a call, once a regular player launched a mission. This mechanics will allow both sides to get a unique experience of interaction. Restrictions of SLP There are some restrictions that prevent SLP officers from exceeding their authority. For committing next action SLP-player will expelled from Squad and can to join in him again only through 48 minutes after layoff: * Stealing more than 2 civilian vehicles within 48 minutes * Killing more than 2 civilians (including players without Wanted Points) within 5 minutes * Destroying circumstantial or physical evidence * Kill / interfere another officer * Destroying more than 2 service vehicles within 5 minutes Due to restrictions, the SLP on a permanent basis can work players who are able to refrain from destroying everything on theirs path for no reason. Category:Law enforcement agencies